This Time
by LinaOso
Summary: The after effects of Henry and Catherine's coupling in "Inquisition". For Catherine Woods because she asked for it and because we worship the same goddess together, Megan Follows. An overall T (sometimes strong T), but chapters 1, 5 AND 9 are M, just letting you know. Chapter Ten: Have you heard the news?
1. Then Do

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign OR WE WOULD'VE SEEN WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE KISS AND HIM IN BED.

AN: This story is for my beloved writing partner in crime, Catherine Woods. Starting off in episode 11, "Inquisition", at the part where many of us became hard core Catherine and Henry shippers (personally, I started at the engagement party for Charles and Madeline when Catherine and Henry are walking and she turns to speak to him, but he's already speaking to some random woman—honestly, Henry). This is going to be a pregnancy story, so if that's not your thing, turn back now. This first chapter is…well, babies don't actually get dropped off by storks, spoiler alert. I'm rating this story a strong T even though the beginning is M because the story will be ultimately T. If M isn't your thing, just wait for the next chapter and it'll be okay. This chapter is a mix of old and new work, so if the flow is kinda awkwardàreasons, hopefully I'll catch all of them in my editing, but please bear with me. This is gonna be a long one. Oh, and yall probably shouldn't read this at work, CATHERINE WOODS. Please do enjoy the read!

"Let down your hair." He whispered, his eyes soft.

She looks confused, opened her mouth to question him, but he stopped her.

"Let me look at you."

Her hands flew to the top of her head trying to find the pin that would let her hair down. Finding it, and looking into his eyes, she pulled it out. Her small white hands went to the copper locks in an attempt to tame them, to look a little bit more presentable. It's been an age since he's seen her like this, since he's seen her as Catherine. Not as the Queen of France, or mother of his children, or his greatest frustration, but Catherine. The woman he loved. He goes to caress her cheek, his dark eyes boring into hers, and his long forgotten love for her swells within his heart as he kisses her. Her hand comes up to the back of his head, holding him to her, the other around his neck and shoulder. His strong arm is around her waist now and he thinks dimly that perhaps he could love her again.

They break their kiss and she is smiling. She rests her head against his chest, sighing in remembrance. It was exactly as it was, exactly as it should have always been. Her hand slips to rest above his heart and she feels it beat beneath her fingertips. Strong and steady and conflicted. He might not have loved her since their early years, but she loved him, and knew him deeply. Henry, dear Henry. We were such fools. Looking up into his eyes, full of love and hope, her smile grew wider as he kissed her lightly once more. She may have been out of practice, but this was something that she knew well. His arms around her brought her closer to him still and she couldn't help but smile against his mouth.

"I've missed you, Catherine." He murmurs, brushing her lips with his.

She smiled at him then, and he remembered that young, beautiful Italian girl that had been presented to him. She was all smiles and laughter, dancing and dining, bright eyes and long hair. He remembered her. He remembered that she liked sitting in windows. He remembered that she hated quail. He remembered the Italian lullaby she sang to each of their children. The way she was looking at him now, he had seen it before. Not just from long ago, but more recently as well. She really had loved him all these years, and he hadn't seen it for the scorn he felt for her. Her eyes were like golden droplets of honey shining in the morning light. He remembered the first time he had woken to those eyes.

The morning after their wedding night, he had awakened slowly from sleep, tired in the best of ways, his eyes opening. Across from him, he saw Catherine, her long coppery blonde tresses splayed out across the pillow, her bare shoulder visible to him above the blanket that covered them both. She had been watching him, the most beautiful smile on her face, but upon noticing his awareness, her eyes grew large, and a blush covered her cheeks. In her panic, she had stuttered out a, "good morning" and had turned over. Henry had thought it immensely charming. He slid over to her, pressed a kiss to her shoulder and greeted her a good morning as well. The smile she had given him that morning was the same he saw this morning. It seemed as if the years had not passed them by.

"If you can trust me, I think I could love you again."

"I want to trust you."

"Then do."

Taking her beloved face between his hands, he smiled at her once more before kissing her. It was slow and sweet, a dance of days gone by, and hope for the future. He hadn't expected it of her, but was pleasantly surprised at her little moan into his mouth. His hands moved to encircle her waist, bringing her closer to him. She came obligingly, her body melting against his in the most familiar of ways. She had forgotten how it was to feel him, to be near him when he wanted her. He was ever so attentive, ever so masculine, it took her breath away. She barely knew what she was doing anymore when he kissed her like this, she could only hold on to his shoulders and hope her legs wouldn't give way. His hands at her waist were gripping her tightly to him, the fabric beneath his fingers bunching up. Their kisses were a bit frantic now, a little more desperate and the other was giving just as good as they were getting.

Henry turned Catherine toward the table and encouraged her to sit up on it. She obliged, parting her knees for him to step between. This was new for them. Outside of laying with her husband for the creation of heirs, they had seldom come together to make love. It seems things would be different this time around. Catherine was pulling his shirt out of his breeches as Henry was taking off his jacket. Just as Catherine went for his belt, Henry stopped her. Taking her wrist in his hand, he kissed her instead, laying her back onto the table, his free hand going to the hem of her dress. Ever so slowly, he raised the edge of her skirt, taking the time to run his hand over the skin underneath. Catherine arched up underneath him as his hand gave a squeeze to her thigh. It had been far too long for her, five years? She couldn't do the math to figure out the years of her abstinence as Henry brushed his fingers against her.

The noise she let out was completely involuntary and surprised even herself. Her hand went to her mouth in embarrassment, her hazel eyes wide as she looked up to watch his reaction. He looked down at her with darkened eyes and a mischievous smile. Henry leaned down to her ear and whispered his appreciation, telling her not to hold herself back. Catherine nodded and kissed his cheek. With her dress up to her hip, Henry motioned for her to lift her hips. Catherine just looked at him. In the full light of day, her reservations of him seeing her compounded themselves. At her hesitation, Henry kissed her. He kissed away her fears and her doubts, her insecurities and self-consciousness. He kissed her to make her love him. He kissed her to make her trust him. He understood her pause, he'd had women younger than her, he understood what she must be thinking. She would never say it aloud, she was too proud for that, but he knew. He knew that she was worried about what he must think of how she looked, the full light of the sun coming in doing nothing to calm her nerves.

Lifting her off of the table for a moment and chuckling at her squeak of alarm, Henry undressed his wife. Knowing his way around a corset, he undid the laces at her front and the laces at the neck of her shift. Standing her up, he let the shift fall to the floor. Catherine cast her eyes down, turning her head to the side, hoping her long hair would cover up some of herself. Had he ever seen her completely? She didn't think so. Her cheeks were ablaze under his eye, his silence making her nervous. Taking a step back, Henry let his eyes rake over his wife. Her feet were just as small as he remembered, toes dainty and ankles slender. Her legs were shapely, her hips curvaceous. She seemed a bit…thin. Catherine seemed to have lost weight during her time in the Tower. He'd have to see to her gaining a little weight. His gaze continuing upwards, he settled on her breasts. Pink peaks puckered in their exposure. He just had to do something about that.

Catherine couldn't school her gasp when Henry threw her over his shoulder and flipped her back down onto his bed. She watched him as he quickly kicked off his shoes and stockings, pulling his breeches down in one motion and crawling into bed after her. She didn't have the same time to take in his body as it was now before he settled himself between her thighs, his mouth descending to her breasts. Her back came off of the bed in surprise, lifting the both of them off of the mattress for a moment. He laughed as he sucked at her nipple, the vibrations resonating within her. Her hands on his head and neck, keeping him right where he was, her head tipped back in ecstasy. His free hand was teasing her other breast as his wicked tongue worked its magic on her. His eager manhood was pressed against her inner thigh, and she spread her legs ready to receive him. With a final kiss to her breasts, he kissed a trail up to her neck.

He growled as he reached her ear. "I want to take you right now."

Catherine shivered at his words. She couldn't help it.

"Do you?" She asked as unaffectedly as she could.

He chuckled into her neck, nuzzling her ear, "Very much so. Can't you tell?" He rubbed up against her.

"I thought you had lost your scepter in here." She teased, her fingers outlining the contour of his cheek.

"It's just as good as gold." He chuckled, loving the tinkle of her earrings.

Catherine looked directly into his eyes, "Show me." The tilt of her hips was all the encouragement he needed.

Henry watched as she bit her lip while he touched her with his fingers. She was slick, a wet heat that he had missed oh, so very much. Slipping his fingers up a bit, he ran over her and enjoyed the groan she made. Long and low with her head tossed to the side, he pushed a little more firmly against her before he retracted his hand and made his way inside. Henry hissed at her tightness. How long had it been? God, he didn't even know. How old was their youngest? He lost his thought when her hips lifted up to meet his. Turning his gaze up to her as he moved inside her, he smiled faintly. Her earrings were still in, along with her tiara and the rings on her fingers. If the world knew what their Queen Catherine looked like right now…a deeper thrust and she sighed. Catherine had a habit of biting her lip, he loved it and hated it at the same time. Her brow would furrow as she concentrated on not screaming. She was so bloody controlled all the time, the nights when he worked to make her say his name were the nights they had the most incredible sex.

She was so full with him inside her, stretching her, completing her. Catherine wondered how she could go so long without him making love to her like this. Then she remembered, then she forgot. Henry had bent over, taking a nipple into his mouth. She gave a soft cry and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was so good, too good. Was she any good anymore? Henry didn't seem to mind as his movements quickened. His shaft withdrew and plunged deeper on every pass and Catherine did her best to keep pace with him. It had been a while. Her breathing was ragged and irregular as she opened herself a little wider for him. Catherine was beginning to flutter against him, clutching the sheets as she always did when she was close to her climax. Henry kissed up her chest to her neck, whispering his love for her into her ear. Taking a free hand, he slipped his thumb down to bear pressure on her clit. She called out to him—harder, faster! He obliged his lady's wishes and sent them over with unified cries of pleasure.

Henry lay on top of her, trying not to crush her as he drew breath. The rise and fall of her chest brushed against his and he couldn't help but smile. Who knew after all these years, after all this time that with however many mistresses he had, that his wife would still outshine them all? Catherine was everything. Wit, beauty, fire—she had it all. And here he was, finding this out after years of separation and hate. Her hands rested against his shoulders, brushing lightly over his skin as she sighed. He rolled over and realized that for any woman that came into his bed, they were always on the left, never on the right. Only Catherine had claim to the right side of his bed. She lay there beside him, her hazel eyes gazing up at him with a smile at the corner of her mouth. The sun coming in behind them made her hair a golden halo, and Henry couldn't think of a reason why they would ever need to rise from their bed. With this, he was confused when Catherine gave him a kiss and swung her legs out of bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rising up slightly to watch her backside sway.

Her voice was light as she replied, "I have to get dressed, Henry."

"You really don't." She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, but since I have to go back to the Tower, I would rather wear something."

"Oh."

He saw her pick up her shift and was disappointed at the loss of her form from his view. Catherine haphazardly put on her corset and dress, slipped on her shoes. Taking up the hairpins from the table, she went to sit before the glass. Using her fingers, she combed out her waterfall of copper locks and began twisting it up. Her slender neck was revealed once her hair was piled on top of her head. Henry smiled dimly. No one would know the fire she had except for him. Standing up and smoothing out her dress, she walked gracefully over to him, and with a smile, kissed his cheek. He lifted a hand and caressed her face with a finger as she was pulling away. Henry wished she wouldn't be so surprised at this.

"I don't want to do this to you."

"Then don't."

AN: There you have it my dear Catherine Woods! If you made it this far, take a breather. I totally made up the stuff about "sides" of the bed because well, that would've been a nice thought, yes? Also, as this is an AU, Richard never happened so Clarissa never happened. Richard doesn't exist in this story. I think that'll make things a lot less crazy because really, let's be honest, GET OUT OF HERE RICHARD, NO ONE LIKES YOU. Annnnyway, sorry about the rant, I hope you liked it. By the way, this story, like the show, is so not historically accurate. We'll see which baby gets born.


	2. Another for the House of Valois

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign.

AN: For everyone who thought that this was going to be a steamy love affair, sorry sweetlings, it's not. Well, I mean, in the grand scheme of things, it's not because really, I surprised myself with that last bit. ANYWAY, here we go diving right into the heart of this story. I also wrote this that one day I was at the consulate, so sorry about the roughness of it, my darlings. ALSO! I know that Princess Claude will be making her entrance into the show when season two comes on, BUT seeing as I have no clue how she'll be (other than apparently a bit of a minx) I'm choosing not to include her in this story for the sake of character stylization. I don't want to attempt a character that we'll soon see…does that make sense? So really, even though Catherine and Henry actually historically have had ten children by this point and the show seems to show five, I'm only including four of them: Francis, Elizabeth, Charles and Henry. Good? Good. Oh, and also, please just go with it that Charles is old enough to remember when Henry was born. I finagled their ages to suit me. Enjoy the read.

Charles and little Henry played around her room as she got prepared for the day. She was back in her own chambers now that her husband had dropped his charges of adultery. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he had listened to her for once. It might just be that he enjoyed their little tussle in the sheets. The boys were running around her sofa when one of her ladies approached her with her face cream. Glad to finally have her little luxuries back, Catherine eagerly opened up the lid and reeled at the scent.

"What is this?! I told you to fetch my face cream!"

"It is your face cream, Your Grace. I took it out from exactly where you taught me…"

"Obviously you didn't! Get out of my sight." The maid did so, backing away with apologies.

Henry came up and sniffed at the contents of the pot. "This smells like your cream, Mother."

"It isn't, sweetheart."

"But it smells like it and looks like it…"

"Oh, Henry…"

"Mother, do you have a baby in your tummy?"

"What?"

"I just remember you were like this when you were pregnant with Henry."

"I was?"

"Yes, the only time I remember you not wanting your cream was when you had him in your tummy.

"Oh. Well…"

"Mother, am I going to be a big brother?!"

"No, sweetheart, I can't have a baby inside of me."

"Why not?"

"I just can't darling. Now the both of you, run off to your lessons. I will see you later, my loves."

She gave each of her sons a kiss on the head and sent them on their way. Slipping into her shoes, she made her way to Nostradamus. It couldn't be. Surely she was beyond that point in her life? Yes, her cycles had stopped, but she had attributed that to the end of her birthing years. Was there really a child inside her? Another little prince or princess to run around the castle? Catherine loved hearing the laughter of her children bounce off the walls as they chased each other wildly. She chastised them for their recklessness of course, but she could never be truly upset with her children. What mother could? Francis and Henry were fair like her, whereas Elizabeth and Charles took after their father. All of them had acquired some amount of stubbornness from the both of them, although her youngest son had yet to grow into that particular trait. Her King had never spent much time with their children, but she knew he loved them anyway. Catherine could count on him to be there for their birthdays and he would even surprise them on occasion with sweets and presents. Elizabeth had recently written that Henry had sent her a beautiful horse for which she was very thankful. Would Henry buy this child a horse? Or maybe a sword like Charles had gotten—not that she approved of that type of gift for a boy so young. She smiled faintly. Another child to love. Redirecting her path, Catherine went in search of the King. She eventually found him in the map room conversing with one of their ministers. Henry was just so gorgeous. Tall and dark with a charming personality, she had been floored by him. Then everyone else had thought him charming and that had led to bastards and mistresses walking her halls. She shook herself. No time for all of that now, she was his wife and pregnant with his child. Noticing his wife at the door, Henry looked up with that smile of his and Catherine tried to calm her heart. Knowing he was not wanted, their advisor swept a bow and left the room.

"Hello, Catherine." He put down his papers and leant against the table.

She inclined her head. "Hello, Henry."

"Come here to me." She went and he took her hand, twirling her under his arm. "You're looking well, darling." Her skirts swirled and he thought that she looked like a flower of the Court.

She smiled at his antics. "I do, don't I?" He chuckled at her words.

"What is it that I can do for you, wife?" He lifted her hand and took a look at her rings.

"It's more a matter of what you've done to me…" She began, unsure of how she should begin.

He looked at her sharply, confused. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Mmm, but you did." She hummed, smirking.

"What do you…?"

She took his hand and laid it against her abdomen. "I do believe I have another Valois inside me."

His jaw dropped. "Catherine…a baby?"

"Yes." She smiled and excitedly nodded her head.

Henry was apparently not so excited. "A baby? Another baby?"

"Yes?" Perhaps she shouldn't have told him.

He looked down to where his hand rested on her. "You have my child inside you?"

Catherine mustered up the strength to speak steadily. "I haven't been seen by Nostradamus, but…Henry!"

Throwing her arms around his neck, she held on as Henry swung her about the room. He was laughing and crying and whooping his joy. A baby. A little baby Valois was in his wife's belly, a baby! The guards peeked their heads in to check on them after hearing all the racket that Henry was making. The King had Queen Catherine in his arms, spinning about madly with her. The guards cautiously asked if all was fine and Henry, being as excited as he was, sang out the news. Catherine buried her face into Henry's neck as he literally put her words into song. The guards congratulated the couple and quietly shut the door. Setting his wife down gently, Henry took her face in his hands. When had he last seen her face? Those eyes? That hair? Reaching behind her, he worked quickly to pull the pins from her hair. There were so many this time, but he didn't care as he dropped the pins to the floor. Catherine didn't know what to say. She certainly hadn't expected this reception for her pregnancy. He was happy then? Henry ran his hands through her hair, bringing her close to him and lit a small kiss on her lips. A small kiss that turned into a longer one that turned into a more heated one and soon their passions were running rampant. Steering her over to one of the tables, he sat her up on top of his papers and manuscripts. He kissed her with a hunger she had only remembered from their early days and the coupling that had produced their newest heir. Catherine kissed him back with equal fervor, but stopped him with a slight push when he tried to lay her down on the table.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, my dear, I'm not sure if such…vigorous activity is good for the baby." A soft kiss to his cheek and a soothing hand on his chest.

"What? Oh, yes, of course. Do you need anything? How are you feeling? Shall I call for a palanquin?" He asked quickly.

Catherine laughed at his eagerness. "A palanquin? Really, Henry…"

"Anything you need, just ask for it. You will, won't you?" His deep brown eyes were so sincere.

She smiled her assurance. "Henry, I've been pregnant before, I'll be fine!"

"Shall we see Nostradamus?" He asked.

Catherine couldn't help being surprised. "You want to come with me?"

Henry nodded and she kissed him, completely happy for the first time in a long time.

AN: Yup. Flufftastic pregnancy story. LET'S GO. I hope you liked it? I wanted Henry to be the darling man I think he once was.

To Beawild: Hahah, I tried to warn you all! Henry is SUCH a fool, but this is my AU attempt at showing him as the husband I think he could've been if circumstances had been different.

To smacked lover 22: I'm so happy you liked it. This is definitely a fluff piece, but I hope you'll like it.

To Catherine Woods: I hope you liked this chapter, sweetie. It's not nearly as…ahem, physical, as the last one, but I'm going straight into what the premise was and I hope that's alright with you?

To Maya: I'm sorry if you're disappointed that this isn't nearly as hot as I made it seem from the first chapter, but I really wanted to write that scene for all of our benefits hahaha. Does pregnant Catherine appeal to you? I hope so.

To unnamed visitor: I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well? This story was always meant to be a pregnancy story.

To nainachica: HAHAHHA! No, Richard wasn't man enough for Catherine at all. Dunno why she was with him, but I'm whatever about it.

If any of you all have any ideas/thoughts on what you want Catherine to go through during her pregnancy, just let me know! I've got a lot of irritated, shouting Catherine in mind and an overprotective Mary. Anything else, my dears? Let me know and thank you for reading!


	3. The Italian Storm

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign.

AN: Gracious. The response to this story is getting me all giddy! So I'm thinking this is a few weeks after the last chapter, and yes, Catherine is actually pregnant. I'm saying she's still in her first trimester here. I WOULD write the Nostradamus/Catherine/Henry scene, but I don't feel confident in writing Nostradamus and I have no clue how they would do Renaissance pregnancy examinations. Sooo…. Everyone ready for some pregnant Catherine? AND WE'RE OFF! Enjoy the read.

"Damn these bloody shoes!"

Ripping her heels off of her feet, Catherine threw the offending footwear across the room. It hit the edge of her desk with an impressive thump. She sighed heavily and put her head in her hands. She loved being pregnant, but she hated being pregnant. She loved that she was carrying a piece of both Henry and herself to love and hold and cherish. She loved that she was bringing new life and hope into the world. She loved the feeling of holding a new babe in her arms after it was all over. She hated being sensitive to smells. She hated not fitting into her clothes. She hated not being able to fit her fat feet into these damn shoes! Looking down at her naked toes, the Queen lifted her skirts and glared. Fat feet. Her ankles would swell soon as well, her belly was growing bigger by the day. Pottering over to the glass, Catherine turned sideways and sighed. Her abdomen wasn't the soft flatness it used to be, it had expanded as their baby grew and as she began to eat for two. She refused to wear corsets at all when she was pregnant, and as such, was able to see the full curvature of her stomach as it was now.

Laying a hand to her belly, she rubbed soft circles across it. Did the baby know he or she was loved? Did the baby know how much she wanted to see him or her? Catherine thought on that. Him or her…a prince or a princess? She would love either. Any child would be a child to love. What would Henry prefer? Probably a boy to rear into another dauphin of France, but he _did_ spoil Elizabeth so. Their daughter had received two dozen sets of shoes as a gift and had exclaimed in her letter how completely happy she was. Catherine had chosen the fabrics of course, but the idea had been Henry's. He may be a distant father, but he was better than some and with the power of a King, no less. Francis had once wanted a circus to perform at his birthday when he was younger, having heard about them when they were visiting Paris. He'd gotten three. With their combined influence, Catherine and Henry were able to give their children anything they could ever dream of. They would do the same for this little one. She smiled then sighed. It would have to be flats today.

The door opened and a servant girl scuttled in. Honestly. Did commoners all move around like mice? Catherine rolled her eyes and waved the girl closer. Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle. The girl inched closer to the formidable Medici and nervously set the breakfast tray on the table. Pouring out the tea for her lady, she passed it to Catherine with shaking hands. It was just fate for the cup to fall. The hot liquid spilled across Catherine's lap, burning her through her clothes. Standing up in a rage, Catherine's hand found its mark across the girl's face, sending the girl sideways. The servant fell to the floor, clutching her aching cheek spouting apologies. She cowered on the rug as a hail storm of Italian wrath was rained down upon her. Relatively new to the castle, the girl had never seen the Queen as angry as she was now. She was crying now, literally crying as she begged forgiveness from the furious whirlwind of a Queen. The girl cringed as Catherine picked up the upended tea cup and threw it down at the girl's hands. Catherine had switched from French to Italian now. This was all sorts of bad. The door slammed open and Henry rushed in. Seeing his incensed wife, he went to her.

"Catherine, darling, what happened?" Henry had eyes only for her as he held her hands in his.

She pulled her hands away to gesture madly about. "QUESTA CAGNA STUPIDA APPENA VERSATO IL TÉ CALDO TUTTO ME!"

"In francese per favore, amore mio." Henry tried to soothe her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Henry, this stupid bitch just spilled hot tea all over me!" Catherine shouted, a bit more calm in his presence.

"WHAT?!" Henry rounded on the girl, picking her up off the ground by the front of her uniform. "DID YOU REALLY JUST SPILL HOT TEA ON MY WIFE?! MY _PREGNANT_ WIFE?!" Henry shook the girl in the air as she cried.

"I'M SORRY, QUEEN CATHERINE! I WAS JUST SO NERVOUS!" She yelped.

Henry continued his tirade. "A NERVOUS WRECK, MORE LIKE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN _CARELESS_ AROUND A PREGNANT WOMAN?! A PREGNANT _QUEEN_! THAT'S A PRINCE OR PRINCESS SHE'S CARRYING, YOU IDIOT GIRL!"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" The serving girl cried.

"Henry…"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He yelled, face to face with the girl.

"Henry."

He was positively roaring now. "I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, DO YOU KNOW THAT?! I COULD _KILL_ YOU!"

"Henry!" He dropped the girl who landed in a heap on the ground.

Catherine was once more sitting on the couch and holding her head. "What is it, darling? What's wrong?"

"Headache. Stop yelling now, please." She rubbed circles at her temples.

"Of course." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The girl spoke up from the floor. "Your Majesties…"

Henry stood straight and loomed over the girl. "You will leave. Now. If I see you, hear you, or even catch wind that you have breathed the air of my castle, I will end you. Go."

She scrambled to her feet, having the sense to close the door quietly on her way out. Henry let out an exasperated huff and went to Catherine. She was quiet, and he hated when she was quiet. It meant something was wrong. Her front was completely damp and Henry hoped that she hadn't been severely burned by the tea. Gently taking her hands in his, he pulled her to her feet and began undoing the lacings on her dress. Catherine was too pained to complain at this, but he had no intention of making advances of her in this state. Taking her dress and shift off, Henry closed his eyes to control his body and thoughts as his naked wife was revealed. Instead, he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown for her. He tenderly pulled on the garment over his wife's head and laced up the neck before guiding her to the bed. Henry lifted his wife up into his arms with ease before laying her back down gently. Catherine opened her mouth, but he silenced her with a sweet kiss.

"Rest now, darling. I'll hear of nothing else."

Henry settled in behind her, a protective hand on his wife's belly where their child grew.

AN: I hope you liked the chapter! Henry's line in Italian was, "In French please, my love." All translations came from Google Translate. Yes, I know it's horrible. To all of my readers who know Italian, my apologies, it was the best I could do! Forgive me? Send in your requests for what you want a pregnant Catherine to go through!

To demedicigirl: Thanks for reviewing! More protective Henry for you :)

To Alex: Hello friend Alex! I'm so glad you're liking the story. Foot rub? Oddly, I didn't think of that. Well done on you.

To Catherine Woods: As per your request, someone got slapped. I wish Catherine would slap people more often. Backhanded, preferably. With rings on. Actually, just Penelope. I still have feelings about that girl. I'm glad you're liking it!

To VervainAndRoses: As an aside, I really dig your username. I hope you still like the voice she has in this chapter? Let me know your thoughts :)

To Maya: I'm so happy you like it! By the way: Did you ever get to read the final chapter of your story? I wasn't sure…

To unnamed visitor: It's one in the morning for me right now, but I after seeing your review, I was like, oh snap. I know which one I'm working on tonight. Then this happened. Thank you so much for your compliments! Oh gracious. I've never been really good when people say nice things, but thank you so much. A boy and a girl? Hmm I kind of like the idea of twins, but we'll see! "Wild love" sounds like something Henry and Catherine would do. I'll try and make that happen for you. I really love the bond that Mary and Catherine have as well. When Mary puts an arm around Catherine after Henry gets hit at the jousting match, lights went off in my head. I feel like Mary is a naturally very protective person when it comes to her friends and family. I don't know how overprotective Mary will play out, but I think it'll be okay. Mmmm, I'm not sure if I'll follow canon that closely when it comes to The Darkness. This was intended to be a fluff piece, but if it develops, I think that's a really good avenue to pursue. Your ideas are most welcome, thank you for taking the time to work those out! Just let me know if you would like to see anything else!

To Beawild: I see Charles as the more perceptive one, yes. I swear, you can see the future. Maybe you should take over Nostradamus' post as Court advisor. This story is SOOOOOO not canon, but I'm going to try and incorporate some elements from the show into the story *cough*KENNA*cough* I would say that Diane is mostly out of the picture, but that'll come at a later date. I'm enjoying messing around with pregnant Catherine, but rest assured, Catherine isn't trying to play Henry's games anymore. She's going to be his only. Sidebar: I cracked up so hard at "a posse of women with loose morals". I love your phrasing.


	4. Raspberry Kisses

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign.

AN: Dedicated to Guest Reviewer Alex for putting out this idea! XOXO thank you sweetie! The inclusion of little Henry is for Catherine Woods because he's her favorite. Just a short little update, enjoy the read everyone.

"Mother?" Henry asked from beside her.

He was drawing a picture of the castle with some charcoal. "Yes, darling?"

"Do you know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?" Catherine brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"No, sweetheart, I don't know that." She said softly.

He turned his big blue eyes up to her. "May I request a sister?"

"A sister? Why a sister?" She laughed at his earnestness.

Henry shaded in some stones of the castle. "I think there are too many boys, plus with Elizabeth gone, it's only boys now."

"Hmm, I will have to confer with your father and see what he has to say about the matter." She responded with a wry smile.

"Do you think Father will agree?" Her little boy asked, worried.

"Will agree on what?"

In strode her son's namesake. "Father!"

Their son bounded over to his father and leapt up into his arms. "Hello, my boy. What's all this now?"

"Henry wants a sister, not a brother." Catherine replied as both her Henrys were settled onto the couch.

"Why?" Her husband asked her son.

"Because I think a sister would be a nice change to all us boys!" He answered simply.

"Well, I do suppose that's a valid reason. What say you if the baby turns out to be a boy though?" Little Henry smiled.

"I'll still be the best big brother ever."

The King nodded. "I'm going to count on that. Now, march off to the training yards, young knight. We need you to protect the realm and your unborn brother or sister!"

He hopped off his father's lap. "Yes, Father!"

Giving his parents his best bow, the youngest prince of France skipped off to his training lessons. Catherine looked on fondly at her boy with a soft smile. He was such a darling. Her husband reached down and swung her legs up and into his lap. Henry began to reach under her skirts, to which Catherine swatted his hands away. He tried again and she watched him warily. His hands slid up her leg and a thrill shot down her spine. Firstly, she tried not to kick him, as ticklish as she was, but she did love the feeling of his hands on her. Henry undid the ribbons of her stockings and slid them off one at a time. What was he going to do? Henry pushed up her skirts with a free hand, her hem at her knees now, and Catherine was getting rather nervous.

What should happen if someone walked in? One of the children? Did he really intend to…but oh. Oh, _yes_. Catherine let her head rest against the couch as her husband's hands worked their magic on her. What had she been missing for all these years? Henry's large hands had taken her and were rubbing small circles into her flesh. This was really the best foot rub she'd ever received in her whole life. His thumbs kneaded her deeply, alternating the direction every so often and she loved it. He followed the contour of her arch and pushed in on a particularly difficult spot. Catherine groaned in response. It was so good, so very good. She relaxed into the cushions as her husband continued working on her tired, aching feet. A moan as another area was taken care of. She didn't even care where he learned how to do this, all she wanted was more of this, more of him. She sighed his name.

"Catherine, you must stop that, darling." He continued massaging her feet, though not nearly as focused as before.

She lazily opened her eyes. "Hmm? Stop what?"

"Making those…noises." He cleared his throat.

"But Henry, it feels so, _oh_ it feels so good." She replied.

He nodded. "I'm glad for that, but really, Catherine…"

"Yes?" She asked through a moan.

"I'm losing my mind when you do that." He sighed.

"Mmm, am I that distracting?" She wiggled her toes.

"Yes."

She laughed breathily at his quick answer. "And if I were to encourage your attentions, what would you do?"

"Anything and everything you ever wanted." He turned to look at her.

"Anything and everything you say…" He nodded. "Why don't you go get some desserts and we'll find some uses for them?"

A quick kiss to her lips and he was gone. Strutting through the castle, Henry went down to the kitchens himself to select exactly what he wanted to share with his wife. He picked out a few of her favorites and a couple of his, had them done up on a platter and carried the platter back to the room. Popping a sugared berry into his mouth, he let the juices settle on his tongue before swallowing. Catherine did love the taste of raspberries. Pushing the door open with his back so he could keep two hands on the tray, he called out to the guards that he and his wife were not to be disturbed. They nodded, stoic as ever. Satisfied that he'd have some private time with his wife, Henry turned excitedly into the room and—oh. Catherine had fallen asleep on the couch. Placing the treats onto the low table for later, Henry slipped his arms beneath her and carried her to bed. How could he begrudge his pregnant wife some sleep? They could always fool around later. Next time, he'd just have the servants bring the desserts to them.

AN: I feel like such a tease for doing that to all of you, but—let's say I'm just channeling Catherine. Hahaha, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

To Maya: So glad you've liked it so far. Henry's other AHEM women will be addressed eventually. I just wanted to play around with them being cute and together. Ohhhhhhh snap. I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT PROMPT. I'll have to see where it would fit in, but IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, THANK YOU SO MUCH.

To Catherine Woods: *curtsey* Why thank you, it was my pleasure! Henry carrying Catherine everywhere? Will do!

To smacked lover 22: Did you like Catherine here? I think everyone could do with a good foot rub now and again. They're life changing.

To VervainAndRoses: Awww shucks, thanks sweetie! Francis seeing his mother pregnant…INTERESTING. VERY INTERESTING!

To Beawild: I just really wanted Catherine to slap somebody, to be honest. Haha, is that horrible? I did love writing crazy angry Henry though, that was really fun. You're definitely my Nosty in fanfiction land. It's getting crazy, hahah! Henrine? I feel you. Haha, I actually do Cathry because for me, Catherine should always come first, haha :) I don't want her hurt either, but…stay on board for some misunderstandings, maybe not next time but soon! Was it really that steamy? Gracious, I'm blushing! I feel like I was a horrible tease for this chapter, but I'll work something out for you, sweetie. Steamy…Steamy…OH SNAP I GOT IT. Oh darling, you're gonna love it.

To unnamed visitor: HUZZAH! *throws up fist in the air* I'm really glad you like her pregnantness (even though that's not a word). I do expect rainbows and lullabies by the end of this, don't you worry your lovely self about that! Send in more ideas if you have them! I'd love to hear what else you would like to see!

To Arya: First off, well done on your name. Game of Thrones fan or are you just fortunate enough to have a kick ass birth name? Thank you for reviewing sweetling, did you like this chapter? Let me know!

As always, if there's anything in particular that you'd like to see Catherine and the family go through during her pregnancy, just let me know! Oh, and if you want some Catherine and Henry to get into some sexy shenanigans, just wait. It's coming up. Everyone thank Beawild for inspiring me and giving me the courage to write something a little naughty once more! Next chapter will **definitely** be M, I'm warning you now.


	5. Waves

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign though I wished I did because it wouldn't have been Nostradamus having sexy time relations in the furs, or Kenna or Diane. Nope. It would be my Catherine and Henry.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Beawild because she unknowingly gave me the idea for this chapter. A round of applause! Alright then everyone, grab your robes and your towels because we're headed for some bath time with Catherine and Henry. You know how bath time goes ;) DO NOT READ THIS AT WORK OR ANY OTHER PUBLIC PLACES, KEEP AWAY FROM DRIVING (Catherine Woods) IF YOU INTEND TO READ THIS CHAPTER IT IS NOT SAFE. *ahem* Enjoy the read!

A cloud of scented steam greeted her as she opened the door to the bathing room. She just wanted to sit and soak, but apparently her tub already had an occupant. There in the water was her husband, eyes closed and happy. How could she be upset at such a sight? She wasn't. Actually, she was rather… Catherine walked up to the tub and gave Henry a quick kiss on the cheek. He opened his eyes, a bit surprised, but smiled up at her. She motioned for him to stay in the tub when he tried to stand. Going over to the table, she brought over a cake of soap and a sponge. Her king looked at her curiously as she asked him to lean forward. Catherine just smiled and dipped both the soap and sponge into the water. Squeezing out warm water from the sponge onto his back, she ran the soap along his muscled shoulders. Drawing the sponge in circles around his back, she did the same with the soap until her husband was covered in bubbles. Slipping off her robe, Catherine stood behind him once more and reached her arms over him to scrub gently at his chest. With her bare breasts pressed up against his back, Henry let out a little moan and tugged her to come around the edge of the tub.

The sight before his eyes made him sigh. A beautifully pregnant Catherine stood proudly, naked as the day she was born. Coppery locks damp from pressing up against him, her front covered in suds—she was wonderful. Both hands around her waist, Henry helped lower his wife into the water. He had expected her to sit back against the other side of the tub, but that just wasn't on the Queen's agenda. Settling herself in her husband's lap, a leg straddling either side of him, Catherine continued to soap up her husband. He didn't even know what he should be doing, all Henry knew was that he had a lapful of his wife. Her skin was soft and smooth, slick from the soap. She was smiling that mischievous little smile of hers, the one that brought a different kind of light into her honeyed gaze. Stroking over her hips, Henry encouraged her to come a little closer to him. She inched forward, but not as far as he wanted her to be. He'd take what he could get. Wrapping his arms around his lady, Henry pulled her into a kiss. The soap on both of their bodies made them slide against one another and it felt glorious. Catherine kissed him heatedly and he kissed her right back. Her tongue brushed against his lips before forcing her way inside him. Henry was taken aback for a moment before fully embracing this side of Catherine.

Fisting her hair in his hands, he pulled her in closer to him, wanting her to drop the damn soap and run her hands over him. The soap ran up his arm in her tiny hand and he knocked it away. Catherine huffed into his mouth and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. She'd just start yelling, but they both knew what it is they really wanted from tonight. He slanted his mouth against hers, changing the angle of the kiss as his hands beneath the water began their quest. Catherine could feel Henry's hands moving over her back caressing her as she arched a little into his movements. She shivered when he grazed her skin with his fingernails. Oh, she didn't mind that at all. Then his hands ventured lower. Running his fingers teasingly down the cleft of her bottom, Henry found his way to the juncture between her thighs. Catherine tried to back into his fingers, but he held her fast with his free hand. Such a naughty minx. Raising herself up a little on her knees, Catherine gave her husband more room to do whatever he wanted. His fingers moved across her slit, not entering her nor pressing on where she wanted him, he just let his fingers stroke her.

Catherine was getting impatient. She wriggled her hips this way and that, trying to get him to create some friction. The damn tease. He was always so insatiable, and now this? Honestly. It really wasn't fair. Annoyed that her husband was playing with her, she let her own hand dip beneath the water for some relief. Her hand brushed against his arousal on the way down and Henry couldn't help but jerk his hips. She laughed, pulling her mouth away from his and resting her head on his shoulder. Catherine switched her destination and drew her own hand lightly against him. Henry hissed at her touch, jerking up into her hand, but she retracted. Once he settled down a bit, she languidly drew a finger over the contours of his attentive head. Something thicker than water collected on her fingertip and she took her hand out of the water to inspect it. She felt his eyes on her as she brought up her hand to her face—there it was. Feeling bold, Catherine licked up Henry's gift to her, making sure to swirl her tongue at the end knowing that's exactly how he liked it. Henry's fingers against her had stopped as he watched her swallow.

Seeing her chance, Catherine lowered herself onto him in one quick go. Water splashed out of the sides of the tub, but she didn't care because she was finally, _blessedly_ full. Her hands on his shoulders now, she swiveled her hips, grinding against him and making little waves. Henry leaned forward to rest his head against her chest, his hands palming her rear. He moaned into her skin, pressing kisses against her as he worked his mouth from side to side. His strong hands against her backside had her arching her back for him. He did as she had asked, taking more of her into his hands as she finally raised herself along his shaft before coming back down. Henry groaned low and slow against her and took a nipple into his mouth. She cried out in surprise when he bit her, holding his head in her hands to keep him there. He soothed over the pain with his talented tongue as she began a rhythm. The water level rose and fell according to his wife's actions and he just loved how she made the water move. Catherine was sighing his name with each downward thrust and he did his best to answer her, sucking and nipping at her breasts and neck as he was.

Henry lapped at her nipples in time with her thrusts, hoping to bring her to her release more quickly. Catherine was using his shoulders for leverage, digging her nails in for stability as she rode her husband. She was a wild thing, tossing her head back and moaning. Her sounds were deep, he could feel them reverberate in her chest and it made his blood sing. A coil of pleasure was building inside her. Tightening, twisting. She worked faster, taking in more of Henry inside of her each time. She was tense, so tense and she needed, just _needed_ this. It was coming, she could feel it. She was on edge, moving faster, slamming down harder, shouting his name louder. Henry. Oh, Henry. _Henry_. He held her tightly, his hands at her waist would surely leave bruises in the morning, but that would be fine as long as…as long as…_HENRY_! She fell apart in his arms, undone and spent, but he kept moving for the both of them, helping her along to ride out the waves of pure ecstasy. Catherine wrapped her arms around him once more, draping herself across his chest. She did love when he'd give himself over to her. He was kissing her neck and running his hands through her hair. Mmm, it was all so good. So very, very good.

AN: Everyone okay? Take a breather. That's the first "Catherine and Henry have sex while she's pregnant" chapter. Hope you hounds liked it. I got embarrassed writing it, so I think it'll pass muster. I've a few more ideas for these types of *ahem* chapters, but as always, throw it to me to write if you wanna see something specific. This chapter wasn't really edited because…well…I blushed over it once already *giggle* One more time, shoutout to Beawild!

To Alex: I'm so glad you liked the chapter! You're on point, that's definitely going to happen!

To smacked lover 22: Well golly, I hope you liked this side of Henry too? Hahaha, I saw that wink!

To Catherine Woods: There you go, darling. Satisfied? [Yes, I went there]ßshoutout to our RPs on Twitter hahahah

To Maya: That last chapter was for Alex, so yaaaay Alex! I feel like you squealed or giggled or jumped or something while reading this, haha :)

To demedicigirl: You called it! There will definitely be that scene eventually in this story, no worries.

To Beawild: I had the exact same thoughts as little Henry, haha! This is going to deviate from the history, so whichever little prince or princess gets born won't be the "right" one. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it steamy enough for you?

To unnamed visitor: How'd you feel about this chapter? I'm nervous, heh heh heh.

AN: All the screens on my phone are pictures of Megan Follows (yes, I'm THAT fangirl) so using my phone while writing this was…a challenge. I'm laughing to myself already. It's 1AM. I'm done. XOXO


	6. Have a Little Patience

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign

AN: Hello loves, I rolled up a couple of prompts into this one, hope yall don't mind, but I thought that they flowed well together in regards to the premise of this chapteràreactions of different people to the pregnancy. Shoutout to VervainAndRoses for giving me the Francis idea! I hope you liked what I did for it! Enjoy the read!

"Honestly, Mary, I'm fine. You can let go of my arm now."

"No, Catherine, I really can't."

Catherine was a few more weeks into her pregnancy and now that she was showing, Mary had taken it on herself to be her personal protector. It was sweet in the beginning, but now it was just getting annoying. How could anyone get anything done when they had a Scot attached to their elbow at all times? Sure, when she was going down some stairs she felt a bit safer when she had someone to hold onto, but now the two were simply walking in the corridor. _On flat ground_. In her efforts to supposedly alleviate any stress, Mary had ensured that all of her mother-in-law's daily duties had been transferred to either Francis or herself, those which Henry hadn't already taken care of. Catherine couldn't remember a time when she had been so fussed over, not even when she was pregnant with Francis. Catherine smiled at that. Francis had…taken a while to get used to the fact that once again he would be a big brother, that his mother was pregnant. She and Henry were on their way to tell Francis of her pregnancy when he rounded the corner with a jaunty step.

"Mother, Father! You won't believe what Charles just told me, he said that you were pregnant again, Mother!" Her eldest son chuckled.

"I am, Francis." She nodded, putting a hand on her baby bump.

His gaze got a little shifty as he said, "Oh, has he got you in on this too?"

"Francis, Charles was telling the truth." Henry put in, wrapping an arm around Catherine's waist.

"But…You two…you've been separated for quite some time, how…Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to know how… or when or where. Is this the reason you dropped the charges against Mother, Father?" Francis' voice was a bit suspicious now.

"I dropped the charges before I even knew your mother was pregnant. She and I have come to…an understanding, would you say, Catherine?" He looked down lovingly into those warm hazel eyes he loved.

She looked back just as fondly. "I would, Henry."

Francis noticed this exchange and said a bit haltingly, "And…am I to assume that you are once more part of one another's lives?"

"We've always been that way, but…I am definitely in, forever this time." Henry gave a kiss to his wife's cheek to which she smiled.

"Mother, should I believe him?" Francis wasn't sure if he could trust his father on such an issue.

Catherine shrugged, her hand circling her belly. "Believe what you will, Francis, but I am trying to."

"So…I'm going to be a brother again?"

"Yes, dear, you will be." Her smile was a beam and Francis just had to be happy for her.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

She leant her head against his father's shoulder. "Only a few weeks."

Francis cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I suppose I'll go tell Mary."

And so it began. Mary had been ecstatic at the news, seeking out Catherine and enveloping her in a warm hug when she found her. Considering the only times they really ever embraced was back when Mary was young, it was a bit of a shock to Catherine, but a welcome one. Catherine could tell that Francis was still wary of the shift in her relationship with Henry, but she hoped that one day soon her son would trust his father to take care of her. Her husband was doing a wonderful job so far. Catherine felt the love and attention that she hadn't felt from him in a long while. It was a bit hard to trust him yet, but it was getting easier by the day. She did still worry about him with Kenna, but so far she didn't see any problems coming from that corner. Perhaps Mary had talked to her lady? Catherine certainly hoped that was the case. As it was, with all this attention from her family, especially from Mary, Catherine had to admit she was getting a bit overwhelmed.

She and Henry were to hold Court today, the first with her belly clearly visible. Their little prince or princess was growing strongly according to Nostradamus. The physician thought it good that she was growing so rapidly, he said that the growth of the child was a good thing. It would be today that she and Henry officially announced the coming arrival of the baby and she wasn't exactly sure how the people would receive the news. If her own son had trouble believing it, had trouble thinking that she and Henry were together once more, what would the people think? Entering the throne room, she was happy to see her husband waiting for her. He was handsome as always, but to see him smile like that for her, she couldn't help the sigh that left her lips. Mary guided the ruling Queen of France to her King, finally relinquishing her hold. Catherine gladly took hold of her husband's hand, letting him kiss her knuckles before wrapping her arm around his. He led her over to the dais, pulling her a bit closer on the step just in case. A murmur arose from this action. King Henry being tender with his wife? There were rumors of their closeness, but this was just odd. Still with his wife on his arm, Henry raised a hand to bring the Court to attention.

"On this day, Catherine and I would like to announce some very happy news. Your Queen is pregnant once more! Another son or daughter of the house of Valois will soon be joining us in a few months' time. In light of this, we ask you all to celebrate with us!" The people roared, cheering for the baby to come as a team of servants rolled in with carts laden with food.

Turning to her husband, Catherine couldn't help the surprised look on her face. "Henry! We didn't discuss this!" He just smiled down at her.

"No, we didn't, but I thought a little party was in order for my next little prince or princess." Leaning down, Henry pressed a quick kiss to the growing belly of his wife.

"Henry!" Catherine turned, looking about to see if anyone had seen.

He gave her a peck on the cheek. "What? Can't a man show his wife some affection?"

"In front of everyone?" How long had it been since he'd seen her blush?

"Why not?" He replied happily.

A servant bearing a large platter of tidbits maneuvered his way around lords and ladies to present the delicacies to his rulers. Henry took up a piece and held it up for Catherine. A little shy, his wife accepted the offered food, opening her mouth to allow him to feed her. Glad that his wife was allowing him to shower her with his love, he guided her over to her throne, beckoning the servant to follow. Sitting her down on the cushions, the ottoman at her feet, Henry perched himself atop the armrest where he continued to feed his wife. Catherine was all too aware of the looks she was getting from the women around her, some of them former lovers of her husband. With the next bite he fed her, she made sure to send the Lady Rochelle a challenging look. The other woman looked away with a pout, but turned her own attentions to Lord David. Catherine felt sorry for the man. He'd be used in a heartbeat with that tender soul of his. She would try and look out for him if she could. Her attention shifted when Mary came up to the throne, a cup of juice in one hand and water in the other.

The girl's brow was knitted in upset. "I brought both for you, I wasn't sure what you were craving at the moment, Catherine."

"Neither, but thank you, my dear." Mary could be very thoughtful.

But then the next line made her want to roll her eyes. "Please drink something, Catherine. It wouldn't do for you or the baby should you get dehydrated." The little sing song tone grated on Catherine's nerves.

"I'm fine, Mary." She said shortly.

Mary handed off the cups to a nearby servant. "I could get you something else if you wanted? Tea? Milk? How about some hot chocolate? I'm sure the kitchens could whip up a batch momentarily…"

"Mary..."

She kept on going. "Henry? What are you feeding her? It shouldn't be something to salty or too fatty, that would be bad for the baby."

"Mary."

And going. "Oh, I know! How about some fruit? That would be good. Fruit is always good, especially if you're pregnant. I'll be right back." She flounced away.

"_Mary_."

The young Scottish queen turned back to her mother in law. "Yes, Catherine? Oh, I forgot to ask what type of fruit you'd like!"

Henry put a hand on his wife's shoulder just as she was about to stand. "Strawberries. They're her favorite." Mary smiled and scampered off, most likely to the kitchens. "She's just trying to help, Catherine."

"Is she?" She leant her head on the hand at her shoulder.

"Yes, of course she is. She wants to see you happy and healthy, as do we all."

A sigh. "I know, it just gets to be a little _much_ sometimes."

"Patience, darling. I'll talk to Francis and ask him if he can ask her to…calm down a bit. How does that sound?" He gently stroked a finger against her cheek.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you, Henry…" He felt her smile against him.

"Strawberries!" Mary flounced back up to the throne with what looked like a whole bushel of strawberries in her arms.

Catherine looked up at Henry who just mouthed one word to her.

_Patience_.

AN: I hope you all liked this! There's going to be a part two of sorts to this chapter, but that will come after I update everything else as well. I just want to thank my Guest Reviewer who hit me up on this story asking for more. I really was in a ditch, thanks for pulling me out :) **QUESTION FOR ALL MY LOVELY READERS**: I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on this story and was just wondering…why do yall like this story so much? I just really want to make sure I keep addressing aspects of this story that appeal to you guys, so please let me know! Is it the fact that everyone loves a pregnant Catherine? An attentive Henry? The hope of a second chance between the two of them? Another little de Medici-Valois baby? Or is it something else? Please let me know what makes you all like this story so much XOXO love you all!

To Maya: Just to let you know darling, your prompt is coming up next. I really hope that I do well on it for you! Your comments have me grinning, thank you!

To Catherine Woods: I'm cracking up over here. You're so silly. BTW: DID YOU CATCH MY REFERENCE TO OUR RPs?! STRAWBERRIES FOR THE WIN! Lol, because in our crazy world, that's really what it's all about haha!

To nainachicha: Well, between you and I, there are three more M chapters to be had while she is still pregnant. I'm going to space those out a bit because…well…ya know. Hahha ;)

To smacked lover 22: So glad you liked it sweetie! Let's be real: it's my favorite kind of Henry too ;) There will definitely be more sexy pregnant Catherine to come, no worries about that!

To unnamed visitor: Hahaha, much love to all them WOWs! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and am hoping you liked this chapter as well! Gaaaah! DIANE! Low class bitch, indeed.

To Beawild: YAAAAAAAY! YOU LIKED IT! I'm so happy you liked it! I admittedly get a little nervous for M chapters, I'm never really sure if it's too much or too little, you know what I mean?

To Guest: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME BREAK OUT OF MY LITTLE WRITER HELL! You're the best :)

And as always my loves, if ever you want something specific for Catherine to go through while she's pregnant, let me know! There's going to be more overbearing Mary, some awkward Francis and…perhaps a little Nostradamus? WE'LL SEE HOW THAT GOES.


	7. This Love

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign

AN: Here's the partner to the previous chapter. We're still at the announcement party and well…To Guest Reviewer Maya, I think this will address one of your lovely prompts, but perhaps not to the full extent? I hope you still like it. This chapter is dedicated to you! Just saying, there's some cussing in this. Enjoy the read!

Coming back to the throne room after making a quick trip to the privy, Catherine stopped behind one of the support columns to adjust her sleeve.

"I can't believe it. At _her_ age?"

"She's not even pretty."

A gale of laughter.

"Apparently the king thinks so."

"_If_ the baby is his…"

"You don't think she would?"

"Who knows, she's a _Medici_."

A clinking of cups.

"Her guards are awfully faithful."

"And she's been so starved of attention over the years."

"King Henry has been attentive to her…"

"Of _course_ he is, he thinks that thing inside her is the next prince of France!"

More giggles.

"Oh, did you hear? They've been fucking at all hours of the day."

A round of gasps.

"No, never!"

"Apparently so! I heard it from my cousin who was cleaning near her rooms."

"What a slut!"

"Maybe the baby _is_ the king's…"

"She's such a whore, have you seen the size of her? They must've fucked while she was in the tower."

The sound of wine being splashed into cups.

"She is _definitely_ too far along to be saying that she's only five months in."

"Maybe she's compensating for the children she couldn't have when they were younger."

A tear ran traitorously down her cheek as Catherine heard these venomous words. WHO THE HELL DID THEY THINK THEY WERE?! Turning away in her fury and wiping at her cheeks as the tears refused to stop, she ran as fast as her heavily pregnant form could take her. She didn't care that the servants were seeing her cry. She didn't care that she looked a mess. She didn't care that she'd just left a party thrown for her. All she wanted to do was go to her rooms, get out of this damn dress, take her hair down, curl up on her bed and cry. A hand wrapped around her elbow and jerked her to a stop. Whirling around, her hand poised to smack the daylight out of whoever dared stop her, Catherine came face to face with her husband. Henry caught her hand and bent down, kissing the tears away from her face. The salt on his lips made the king worry. What could ever make his beautiful wife cry? Working his way down, Henry left a kiss on her lips before leaning his head against hers and taking both her hands in his.

"Now, what's all this, darling?" He asked softly.

A shake of her head.

"Mmm, I won't take that. Come now, Catherine. I thought we were going to trust each other this time? What is it? Mary wasn't all _that_ annoying today…" He said, trying to make her heart a bit lighter.

A twist of her mouth that could've been a smile. "No, no, Henry, it's not Mary."

"Then what is it, Catherine?" He passed a hand over the top of her swollen belly.

"Coming back to the party, I heard…I heard…" Catherine shook with emotion and he shushed her.

"Just take a breath, it's alright, take your time. You're a queen, you can do that." Henry gave a sweet kiss to her forehead.

A sigh the size of the sky left her body wrought with despair. "Henry, oh, _Henry_, you do know this baby is yours, don't you?"

Her husband retracted from her to look at her woe stricken face. "Of course, Catherine. Why are you asking such a thing?"

"They said that the only way I could ever get you to love me again was to get pregnant and…" She sniffled and looked away.

Taking her chin in his hand, he had her look him in the eye. "Catherine, stop."

"Henry…" How he hated when her hazel gaze was clouded with tears.

"Catherine, I love you. Caterina Maria Romula di Lorenzo de Medici Valois, I love you." He kissed her cheeks, the last of her tears clinging desperately to her skin. "Darling, I've been in love with you for the longest time, I just didn't know it because I was too stubborn and foolish to see it for myself…" Henry wrapped his arms around her, letting his head fall into the slope of her neck to mumble into her ear. "Sometimes when I couldn't sleep at night, I'd stare at the other side of my bed and wonder about all the things I would tell you if you were lying beside me. Now I have you back, I have _us_ back, and I couldn't be happier." Lifting his head and looking deep into her eyes he said, "Catherine, my wife, my Queen, my _love_—don't ever doubt the place you hold in my heart. Never listen to those who speak ill of my love for you, promise me you won't. Promise me, Catherine." His dark brown eyes warmed her heart and she nodded her head.

"I promise, Henry." He smiled down at her and rested his brow against hers once more.

He nuzzled their noses together. "Tell me you love me."

"You know I do." She smiled, tears coming to her eyes for a whole different reason.

Henry slid his lips down to meet hers, whispering against her, "Say it, darling. Let me hear the words pass from your lips."

"I love you, Henry." Catherine murmured before he took her lips in an impassioned kiss.

"Mmm, I do like drinking in your love." He said after their kiss as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her in close.

His wife put her hands lightly against his chest in embarrassment. "Henry…"

"I'll stop. For now." He chuckled at her partially annoyed, partially amused look. "Shall we go back to the party or do you wish to return to our chambers?"

She gave him a look he knew he'd never say no to. "Take a turn around the gardens with me?"

"With pleasure."

AN: There we have it. I hope you liked it! Part of Henry's speech to Catherine was taken from a poem I got off of a poetry account on Twitter that I altered to fit Henry a bit more. The original poem goes…

When I can't sleep at night-

I stare at the empty side of my bed,

and wonder about the things

I would tell you,

if you were laying next to me.

The author is A. S. so thank you to you dearie for lending me the inspiration for Henry's speech!

To smacked lover 22: I really like writing out Francis being a bit weirded out that his mother was pregnant and Mary being a little CATHERINE DO YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE?!

To demedicigirl: I'm happy that you liked Mary in this and how she acts around Catherine. I'm sorry for making you wait, darling, I just wanted it to be perfect :( forgive me? Lina loves you xoxo :)

To nainachica: OMG I SAW THAT PICTURE TOO! For me, the picture was adorable and I was kinda like…Addie, careful with Megan there…OMG! Part of the inspiration for Mary in the picture right there hahah :) I'm glad you liked Mary in this, she'll be coming up a bit more. Catherine…does have her limits. We'll see if Mary will be on the firing end. The chapters make me blush so yes, I definitely need to take a break from them every so often hahah

To Catherine Woods: I do so hope you liked Henry in this as well, sweetie. Let me know!

To Maya: I'm so happy that you thought I was on point with Mary. I thought it SOUNDED like her, but I wasn't sure if it was too much. OOOOOOOH THAT PROMPT IS FABULOUS *takes prompt and puts it into the vault* Thank you dear :)

To unnamed visitor: Thank you for your review, I hope you liked this chapter? Let me know what you thought!

SO MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE WHO ANSWERED MY QUESTION! I will make sure to keep all of your comments in mind when I write. I really want this story to be perfect for you all since it seems a lot of people like this story in particular. As always, do let me know if you all ever have prompts you wanna see. Thank you so much everyone, I love you all :)


	8. A Discussion

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign

AN: Lemme just take a minute to collect myself before writing this because….AHHHHHH THE FEELINGS! Let's do this. Enjoy the read!

The King and Queen of France were settling in for the night when Catherine called to him from her dressing table as she combed out her hair.

"Henry?"

"Yes, love?" He answered, stretching out his back.

Even though they'd been together for a little while, she still blushed at being called his love. "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

He cocked his head to the side as he walked over to her. "A girl or a boy? I hadn't thought about it. I'll be happy with whatever gift God has given us." Henry gave her shoulders a little squeeze and smiled at her in the mirror.

A small smile from the Queen. "But…if you could choose?"

"Mm, maybe a little girl? Another little Catherine in my life?" He replied after some time.

His wife rolled her eyes. "Oh, _Henry_, we're not naming her _Catherine_."

"Her? Are you sure? Can you tell?!" His excitement was adorable.

"Dearest, you know I can't. I'm just saying, we're not naming the baby Catherine if we have a girl." She laid a hand on her belly, giving it a little rub.

"What would you have us name our baby girl then?" He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"How does Elaine sound? Or maybe Colette? I was also thinking Celine or Claudette."

"I see you've thought about this." Henry chuckled.

A shrug of her shoulders. "Of course I have. Our baby is coming soon, you know."

"I know, and I can't wait." He bent down and around to kiss the swell of her abdomen. "Hmm… Does Renee sound good to you? Celeste or Isabelle would be nice as well."

"Hold on a moment, let me get a paper and write this down." She shuffled over to her desk and sat herself down, inking her quill and taking a paper in hand. "Alright, ready, Henry." The King began to pace around the room.

"Juliette?"

"Nadine."

"Liana?"

"Arielle."

"Elise? Don't forget the other names as well." He reminded gently.

She smiled as she wrote. "I haven't, dear, I wrote those first."

"My prepared wife." He said fondly with a proud gleam in his eye. She was so clever.

"As always." She inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Now, for boys?"

Catherine looked up to see him lace his fingers together and put them behind his head as he paced. "Boys…boys…Too bad we already have a little Henry."

"We are _not_ naming another of our sons Henry, Henry." She countered sternly.

He put his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying Henry is a marvelous name, don't you agree?"

God, she loved him. "I do." She conceded. "Now, what are you thinking?"

"They have to be…princely, royal… Something with strength…Alexandre!" He exclaimed finally.

He was so amusing. "And?" Henry began to fire them off.

"Basile! Clark! Bellamy! Bruce! Or even Darnell, I think that would be good."

Catherine twirled the quill between her fingers. "What about Christophe? And Dax? Maybe Felix?"

He considered before nodding. "Yes to all. Oh, and Pierre. Pierre is a strong name."

"Isn't one of your dogs named Pierre?" She asked, a brow raised.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Nothing, dear." Pierre was out.

He hummed. "Are you sure you don't want to name our daughter Catherine? We could do something like…Catherine Elise or Catherine Renee?"

She rose from her chair and made her way to their bed. "No. Besides, my name isn't even Catherine."

"Ah yes, my little Caterina." Henry slipped in beside her as she put the list on her bedside table.

She chuckled. "An Italian name would certainly turn Court out on its ear."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I wouldn't mind that. Caterina Celeste sounds nice. Has a bit of a roll to it, don't you think?"

"I do, but we're still not naming the baby Caterina or Catherine. Besides, a princess of Valois should have a French name."

"Why must it be so?" He was getting rather attached to Caterina Celeste.

"I want our daughter to be respected by her people. It will be easier for her if her name is French, it will give them a sort of…camaraderie with her, a connection to her. A French princess with a foreign name wouldn't inspire as much love and loyalty as a French princess with a French name." She explained.

Henry smiled softly and gave her temple a kiss. "They will love her—or him, regardless of where their name has come from."

She nodded and snuggled in closer to his heat. "I just…want to ensure that. Can you understand where I'm coming from, Henry?"

"I think I do, you want to know that our child is as loved by the people as we will love our baby. I can understand that." He said.

She was beginning to fall asleep in the circle of his arms. "Thank you, Henry."

"And Catherine?"

"Yes, dearest?" She mumbled.

"I love you, Caterina."

Catherine smiled. "I love you, Henry."

AN: DEDICATED TO GUEST REVIEWER ALEX AS THIS IS YOUR PROMPT! Hopefully you're still reading this, apologies that this took an age, I just wanted to make sure the timing was right :) Tell me if you hated it…or loved it! Whatever reaction, just let me know? I wanted to get this right for you…

All the names included here are from Catherine Woods. Since this whole story is for her, she got me her top choices for baby names, and here they are! I already know what the baby will be named, no hints as to which one it'll be because I'm a little bit horrible that way. Yall also don't get to know ahead of time what the sex of the baby will be, I want you all to be as surprised and happy as Catherine and Henry when the baby comes :)

Also, in writing this, I TOTALLY fell in love with Caterina Celeste as a name for a baby girl (say it aloud, it's really beautiful), but I wanted to put in the bit about acceptance of the child and Catherine trying to guarantee that the baby will be loved by the people. Being the child of immigrants, I was going to have an ethnic name (Virgilia), but Papa said to give me a more regular name. I ended up getting the most regular name…ever. I get why my parents changed their decision, and I'm cool with that. At least my screen name is something more to my liking. For anyone reading this who's an Anne of Green Gables fan, Lina for me is what Cordelia was to Anne.

LORD, HAVE MERCY, THAT IS A LONG NOTE. SORRY.

To Maya: Okay. First off, I think "hormone casserole" is the best thing I have ever read in my entire life. I'm dying from laughter, I can't, you're just so funny. AHHHHHHHHH! I hope you liked this chapter :) As always, thank you for reviewing sweetie!

To demedicigirl: EXACTLY. People are such bitches. When I was writing this, I was like, LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES. Then I had to take a moment to just calm down because I was getting angry at the servants myself. Let me know what you thought!

To Catherine Woods: Go run and get the Nightsbane, we got work to do. Hahahhah!

To unnamed visitor: I'm glad you liked it! I really wanted to play on her insecurities ( it killed me to do it ) and thankfully, you thought it was good, so huzzah!

To nainachica: HOW'D YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GOING FOR?! I really wanted to get that reaction from you all, so yay! I'm on point! I think her whole name is really beautiful :) I dunno what it is, but that poem account on Twitter is so good, especially when you go into, as Catherine Woods and I would say, Cathry Mode. Nearly everything is applicable to Cathry, haha! I was getting the feels writing his speech, so I feel you.

To Beawild: EXACTLY. I think the people are determined to see the worst of her since they've never seen her other side. When I was writing the part about how one of her guards might be the father of the child I was all, THIS IS ALL LIES! WHAT AM I DOING?! But, hey, people are bitches. I'm happy you liked Mary, I'm not used to writing her, so sometimes I'm kinda like…is this too much? Too little? I'm happy you're liking the shift in Henry. I think it's a bit more subtle than my other stories, but in this, they do still have problems even though they're all cute and such together. I just wanted to point that out just in case because I wasn't sure if that was clear to everyone because when I was rereading I was all, oh no. It's a fairy tale. It is, partially…okay, it's _basically_ a fairy tale, but…they still have a few issues. Sorry, super long response over. Heh heh.

To smacked lover 22: That fact is what helped to form the last chapter. Sad, but true. I'm glad you liked his speech, it was short and lovely and oh, everything I want Henry to be for her! I'm glad you felt the same way!

Thanks to everyone for reading.

Now…

**WARNING! THIS IS A WARNING FROM LINA! WARNING! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEFINITELY RATED M! DO NOT READ IF THAT ISN'T YOU'RE THING! I SUGGEST YOU NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER ANYWHERE IN PUBLIC OR NEAR OTHER PEOPLE! I'M GOING TO WRITE SOMETHING I'VE NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE AND I'M GETTING REALLY PARANOID, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO TAKE PRECAUTION WHEN READING THE NEXT CHAPTER!** **I hope I'll have time to write it out soon, but really…THE IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY…*passes out fans and water bottles* Or it's that hot for me at least, dunno about you all, but…*fans self at the thought of the next chapter***


	9. Not Some Woman

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign

AN: I can't say I'm sorry enough, buuuuuut **HERE'S THE CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IN PUBLIC PLACES. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** Herein lies some…experimentation on Catherine's part. **We all know she has a wicked mouth, she's using it in a different way this time.** If this act offends you, please bypass this chapter. Enjoy the read :)

Henry was jostled awake from his sleep when his wife suddenly sat up in bed. Eyes snapping open, he turned to see Catherine panting, trying to catch her breath. Immediately Henry thought that there was something wrong with the baby. Jumping out of bed and running to the door for help, he stopped with a hand on the handle when he heard his wife call to him. The worried husband turned at the sound of his love's voice to see her swinging her legs out of bed. Henry rushed to her side.

"Are you alright, Catherine? Shall I call someone?" The fear in his voice was just that bit endearing.

She waved him off with a slight smile. "I'm fine, dear. I…I just need a glass of water."

"Oh!" He rushed to her side and put her back in bed. "No, no. Get back into bed, I'll get it for you."

"Really, Henry, I'm perfectly capable…" Catherine liked seeing him so flustered over her.

Who could say no to that smile? "Let me, darling. Please?"

"If you insist." She conceded with a wry smile.

Henry came back to their bed with a glass of water which she took and drank from. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much. Thank you, caro."

"What startled you so? Were you having nightmares again?" He opened up his arms to her. "Come here and let me warm you."

She waved him off and fanned herself with a hand. She was actually rather warm. "It wasn't a nightmare, I don't have those nearly as often anymore. It was nothing, I'm fine."

"Catherine, what aren't you telling me?" His brow furrowed as he watched her face.

"There isn't anything to tell."

Why was she always so stubborn? "You seemed rather bothered by whatever was in your dream. Perhaps if you tell me we can work it out together."

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine." Catherine slid down in the pillows and turned onto her side away from him.

Henry sidled in next to her. "You keep saying that and I still don't believe you. Tell me what it was."

"No, you'll only laugh at me." She shook her head.

"I wouldn't laugh at something that obviously upset you." He turned her to lie on her back.

Her eyes darted around the room, not looking at him. "I'm…not upset exactly..."

"Alright, now you have to tell me." What was the matter?

"It's just…I'm not sure if you know this, but when a woman is pregnant…" She began slowly.

Henry propped up his head in a hand. "Yes? Go on, I'm listening."

"When a woman is pregnant, she sometimes…has dreams…" She cleared her throat and looked away. "Ahem, and I had such a dream and…now I think we should go to sleep."

"What kind of dreams? They seemed to put you on edge…"

An incredibly un-Catherine like giggle. "You could say that."

"What happened in yours?" He asked.

"Well, Henry, my dream was of a…sexual nature." She saw him duck his head. "There now, that is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" Catherine made to get out of bed, but Henry caught her wrist. He brought it to his mouth for a kiss.

"I'm not laughing, Catherine." Another kiss. "Please, do tell me of what kind of…sexual nature this dream was. What were we doing? Assuming I was part of this dream?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you were…"

"Hmm, good to know." He hummed. "Now, come on and let me hear it."

"Well, we were out by the fountain…" The embarrassed flush at her cheeks made him want to kiss her.

"Outside? You racy thing, you!" She slapped his shoulder.

"Henry, stop! I won't tell you any more if you keep teasing me!"

"I'm sorry, love. Keep going." He kissed her cheek sweetly to pacify her.

"As I was saying, we were outside by the fountain. It was a sunny day and we were just walking like we usually do. We were talking, but I don't know what we were saying. I do remember saying something about my feet hurting, so you directed us to the fountain where we sat. I was about to bend over to untie the ribbons on my shoes when you brushed my hands aside saying, 'let me'. You…you got on your knees in front of me and…" Henry did as she said. "Henry, what are you doing?!"

"Something. I want to hear the rest of this dream, do go on."

"You were in front of me and you reached down for my shoe and undid its ribbons then moved onto the other. You took the heel of one of my feet into your hands—now, I thought you were going to massage my feet, but you didn't, you…" He leant down to trail his tongue down her shin.

"Did I do this?"

"Yes, yes you did. You…kissed up my…my ankle and up my leg." She swallowed. "Your tongue came out to flick at my knee then kissed me towards the inside of my knee where you bit—Henry!" Catherine cried.

"Yes, love?" He looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"You bit me!"

A wink a rogue would be proud of. "I'll make it better as long as you keep telling me your story."

"I don't…"

"Yes, come on, Catherine. I'd love to know how you got so flustered."

"But…"

"Oh, does that come into this as well? In broad daylight? We are rather adventurous in this dream of yours, aren't we, darling?"

She huffed. "Henry, _really_…"

"Just tell me, Catherine. I want to see if I'm as good as you imagine me to be." His voice was low and seductive in her ear, but she willed the pleasure in her to go away.

"Don't flatter yourself." Was the curt reply.

"Then make me work for it."

"Do you want to?"

"If this is going where I hope it will, I most certainly do. My next direction, please."

"If you insist." He nodded against her calf, giving it a slight suck. "Mm…you bit me at the inside of my knee then gave the spot a little lick." She shivered beneath him as he did as she said. "You moved up and down doing the same, switching sides every so often. You made little circles and oh…"

"Yes?"

"…Circles, and soon you were pushing my gown up to my waist. I tried to push it back down, saying, 'Henry, please, we're in the open!'" The nightgown came off with cooperation from the two of them.

"Hmm, that definitely sounds like you." He smiled.

She chose to ignore his comment. "Then you said, 'You may be, but I'm not. Could you spread your legs for me, darling?'"

"I'm such a cad." He answered in a tone of voice that let her know he rather liked being a cad.

"You certainly are." She sighed, moving her hair away from her neck.

"What else?" Catherine loved how eager he was.

"You were kissing me in such a way that my legs couldn't help but open up to you."

He kissed her just like he had in the dream. "Like this?" Her knees spread themselves. "I'll take that as a yes. More, please."

"I had to prop myself up with my hands behind me. I couldn't lie down because then my hair would get into the water…"

"Your hair was down? Mm, I love it when your hair is down. Could you leave it down for me when we go out?" His fingers were circling her naked knee and it tickled so excruciatingly.

"I'll…think about it." It was getting harder to talk, she was getting breathless. "And…so I put my hands behind me before you took up my leg and slung it over your shoulder."

"I do like the direction this is going." He did just as she said.

"Be quiet or I shan't tell you another thing."

"My lips are sealed…" His smile was ridiculously mischievous.

"Oh, stop that, you. With my leg over your shoulder, your other hand slid up and down my other leg, massaging my thigh lightly. Your work eventually led you up my thigh and up towards—Henry!" He looked up in question, keeping his promise to be silent. "Yes, you were doing that. You—you were doing that and I…" She closed her eyes for a moment to regain the composure that was quickly slipping out of her grasp. "I arched my hips against you like so to get a better—oh, a better angle." Her hips started rolling up to meet his hand. "I could feel the sun on my face and hear the water splashing behind me, but all I wanted was more of you and _this_."

Catherine was done talking.

Laying herself down into the pillows, she let herself be taken care of by her husband. The pad of his finger was against her sensitive little bundle of nerves, what was more, he barely had any pressure on her. It was driving Catherine mad. She lay there writhing below him knowing he'd touch her like this for an age because he knew she liked it that way. Not that she'd ever admit it. Henry did ever so many things with his fingers. Write a missive. Wave off servants. But this? This was her favorite of favorites. When they were estranged, she could tell herself quietly in the darkest recesses of her mind that it was alright for her to watch him draw a finger across his maps and manuscripts and imagine herself as the papers. He'd underline something on a scroll and she'd think he was drawing his fingers across her shoulders. If he should point out the distance from the castle to an outlying fortress, she'd envision it was the length from her throat to her navel that he was tracing out on the map. She shivered. Holding Court was the absolute worst for her. Henry always did do his best to be an attentive king, but his mind wandered and he got bored easily. She couldn't blame him of course, holding Court was rather tedious. Eventually, he'd end up tracing the grain of the wood in the arm of his throne and unfortunately for her, it was a circular pattern. Catherine was able to keep her calm disposition as she always did at those times, but it didn't mean she didn't keep the image of his fingers making circles on the throne in her mind until she was alone at night and able to finally tend to herself.

It was so much better when her husband did it for her. She groaned. Finally, _finally,_ her Henry was moving against her. The tip of his finger drew itself along her slit, opening up her lips for him. She was hot and wanting and wet and he felt himself twitch hard at the sight of her. Bringing his finger up, he let her see herself on him before taking his finger in his mouth and swiping off the juices of her need for him. Catherine's eyes went wide for a moment before she slid down a bit and spread her legs wider. How could he refuse such an invitation from his wife? Once more settling himself between her knees, Henry reached out and slipped a finger between her folds. He heard her whimper above him. Too fast. He drew his finger out of her and tried again more slowly this time. Catherine's heated walls around just his finger had him on edge already. Repeating the process of entering her again and again, he kept a steady pace of it before alighting a kiss to her tense clit. A little cry. He was definitely getting somewhere. Closing his lips and teeth and tongue around her tight bud, Henry made sure to love her there while he dipped another finger into her core. His wife had started to buck beneath his ministrations, interfering with the quality of his work with all of her movements. Catching her right hip in his hand, he held her down into the mattress to restrain her movements.

"I'm sorry, darling, I'm getting ahead of myself. What were you saying?" He asked as he pulled his head up from between her legs.

She squirmed. "Henry, don't…"

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." He rose up and laid down next to her, sucking her off of his fingers.

"No! I meant _don't_ stop. Henry, don't stop." Catherine hooked a leg between his, running her knee against his throbbing erection.

He cleared his throat, trying to calm himself. "You haven't told me what to do, darling." She looked him straight in the eye.

"You know exactly what I want you to do."

His resolve almost crumbled at that. "Then say it, I want to hear you say what you want me to do to you."

"Henry, don't play this game with me right now, please." She reached a hand down to take him into her hand, but he stopped her.

"Impatient, are we?" He chuckled as he fought her hand back down to her side.

"Henry…" She whined, trying to get on top of him in her pregnant form.

He stopped her and resumed his position between her knees. "Just tell me what to do. You boss around servants all the time. Give me your orders, Your Grace."

"I've never wanted a servant to touch me the way I want you to touch me."

"Where? How?"

She took his hand and guided him back to the juncture at her thighs. "Here, slowly."

"What else? What happened in your dream?"

"…you were telling me things about myself that you think are—are beautiful."

"Like your eyes and your hair and your voice? Your lips and your neck and your hands? Your grace and poise and the way you carry yourself in a crowd? How about the way you stretch in the morning? Or maybe the way you tap your quill twice in the inkwell to make sure your papers won't be splotched? I think the way you hold your wineglass is beautiful."

"No you don't."

"Oh, yes I do."

"_Henry_."

"What else?"

"You…you were saying how much you love me."

"More than should be humanly possible."

"And how you never wanted to leave me again."

"How could I survive so far from my heart?"

"You were saying my name…"

"Catherine…"

"Like your most secret of prayers…"

"Catherine."

"And darkest dream…"

"Catherine."

"Before you finally gave me a kiss where only you have ever kissed me." He did so and she groaned out his name. "_Henry_."

"Surely that wasn't enough to make you so flustered, darling?"

"This…this next part is what I'm very apprehensive about."

"Just tell me, love."

"I…I want to…I want to do to you what you've been doing to me."

"You were just reaching for me, how could you be so shy about—oh." He understood her clearly as she looked away from him, drawing her legs together. "Catherine, are you sure? You've never wanted to before… You don't have to just because I am, you know that, don't you?"

"I do. I suppose I'm just curious. Are you…opposed to the idea?" He'd done the same with other women, hadn't he?

His smile alleviated all her fears. "No, I just don't want to stop what I'm doing. I love your taste."

"If you get on your hands and knees over me, but turn around maybe that could work for both of us."

"Catherine." He looked down seriously at her. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to. I want to know what it's like." She replied with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Was this really in your dream?"

"It was."

"Alright," He maneuvered over her as she had suggested. "How's this?"

"Fine. Could you start? I don't think I can do it if you're waiting for me."

Henry attended to her once more with lips and tongue, his body tense in apprehension of what his Catherine was going to do to him. Drawing his erection into her hand, she slid up and down its length taking in the heft of it. His heated skin was smooth as she ran her fingers over him. She felt extremely nervous on what she was about to do. She'd never thought she'd be doing this, but here she was wanting it. Gliding a finger over the straining head, she felt the gathered moisture there. Her husband's whole body jerked at her actions, but he tried to keep it together as best he could for her sake. He didn't want to scare her off when she seemed genuinely curious about it all. His breath was coming short as his Catherine stroked his head. Her hand was shaking and he was about to call off the whole ordeal, but then—

"Catherine!"

Her lips had closed over him and he couldn't help but yell her name. Upon hearing him, his wife released him.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"No." Henry took a breath. "Not at all."

"Then what is it, Henry?"

"You're mouth…it's just…my darling Catherine, it's just so damn good."

"Oh. How about this?" She let her tongue lick down from head to base.

Henry squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to whimper. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Catherine my love, do whatever you like to me. Like…that…please—Catherine, oh my darling, Catherine…"

Emboldened by his cries of her name, she once more took her husband's arousal into her waiting mouth. It took all of Henry's strength to not slam down into her. Trying to distract himself from the delicious feeling of her mouth wrapped around his cock, the King went back to lapping at his Queen with zeal. At Henry's impassioned continuance, Catherine's hips bucked up into his mouth, unintentionally moaning around him. The vibrations from her mouth sent jolts of pleasure into her husband which he reciprocated on her own body. Raising up slightly from the bed, she took more of her husband's manhood into her mouth. He grunted at this, and remained completely still. Was this really her first time? He knew it was, but…_OH, LORD_, was she amazing. Her gentle sucking of him made him go cross eyed as she dipped her head up and down. Then when she—he hissed—sucked hard at his head, he couldn't bloody think! She swirled her tongue over the tip of him over and over again as she pulled back and it was glorious. He shivered. Oh, he'd never had it like this. He should've—mercy—known that she'd be the best he ever had. _Oh, Catherine, oh my sweet darling Catherine…_ Her hand came up to wrap around his base and she squeezed. Henry couldn't help it then, he thrust into her mouth. God, he was a cad. Henry pulled out of her mouth with a slight pop.

"Catherine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Her small hands came to wrap around his back, holding him down to her.

"Do it again, caro."

"Darling, I'm not sure if…"

"I am. I want you to let go in my mouth. Don't you want that, too?"

"Catherine," He twitched as she kissed up and down his length. "You might not like h—how it tastes. It's unpleasant for some w—women." When did he start stuttering?

"I'm not some woman, Henry. I'm your wife."

With that, Catherine took his cock back in her mouth and encouraged his hips to press down. Slowly, ever so fucking slowly, Henry eased himself down into her. Her lips and teeth and tongue slid around him and he groaned loud and long. Careful not to go in too deeply, Henry retracted and was pleased when she began sucking. Her tugging at his head was probably one of the best feelings in the world. Staying in that position, he let her suck at his head, that tongue of hers coming out to flick at him every once in a while. One lesson and she's a bloody expert. Soon enough, Henry plunged into her once more, getting into the rhythm of pulling in and out of her mouth. He still couldn't get over the fact that Catherine, _his_ Catherine had actually had a fantasy about doing this with him. He wondered hazily what else she dreamed about. He'd be up for anything she wanted to do. His head once more between her thighs and his hips working like a well-oiled machine, Henry began the climb that would bring the both of them pleasure. His teeth biting gently down on her clit had her convulse beneath him and he chuckled before letting his fingers slip into her core. It was a bit of a challenge to rest only on one hand, but Henry was getting a bit of a thrill from it. He just had to make her come first. He had to. Her warmth was all around him, her giving body accepting him in all ways and he just wanted to let her know that he appreciated her gifting him with this night.

Catherine's nails were biting into his back, but she didn't care. She needed more of this. Relaxing her throat to accept more of him, her hips thrust up to meet his hand as he began drawing her to the brink. She hoped she was pleasing to him, surely he'd others do this for him, but perhaps she wasn't bad. The way he was groaning against her cunt told her he was enjoying himself in at least some respect. She definitely was. Her Henry was bringing her higher, the edge was coming closer and she wondered if she'd like his taste. She began sucking harder. She needed to know desperately, wanted to know how his release would feel like as it touched her tongue and filled her mouth. A third finger inside her, a curl of his fingers, and she was gone. She screamed around him causing his orgasm and she felt him shuddering around her, breaking apart in his bliss. She swallowed as he came hard in her mouth. Hot, so hot as it slid down her throat. Just that bit salty, not entirely unpleasant. Catherine continued to suck him, wanting his pleasure to ride itself out. Weak and spent, Henry rolled over onto his back with a smile before crawling up to his wife. He covered her heaving chest with a palm, squeezing her slightly and playing with her nipples.

"Henry, you can't possibly be ready for another go." His touch felt so nice through the haze of her high.

He chuckled and began kissing her neck. "Mm, maybe I am, Catherine."

The King and Queen didn't get much sleep that night.

AN: So. This story ISN'T dead. I'm sorry for the wait. As some of you might know, I was having privacy as well as writing issues, so apologies for that. My other story, Royal Treatment, was supposed to be a bit of penance for not updating this story in so long. I hope you all are still with me! CUTE TIMES AHEAD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR READING!

To Alex: Doesn't it sound so nice? Caterina-Celeste…but unfortunately, that's not gonna be the baby's name /: Thank you for reviewing!

To Catherine Woods: I'm so happy you're still liking the direction I'm taking with your story!

To smacked lover 22: Please. Please tell me if this chapter was rubbish. I've looked at it too many times to actually READ it anymore, if that makes sense?

To demedicigirl: Mercy. It's been more than a month, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!

To Maya: Thank you for reviewing dearie! Yes, I loved those parts as well!

To nainachica: heh heh well, what do you think of the chapter now that you've read it? Let me know!

To unnamed visitor: Thank you so much :) there's definitely going to be Catherine and Henry in the next chapter. Fluff fest in that chapter.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR READING! EVERYTHING ELSE FROM HERE ON OUT WON'T BE SO LONG BECAUSE I INTEND TO FOCUS ON THIS STORY THE MOST BECAUSE REALLY, WHO DOESN'T WANT TO SEE THE MEDICI-VALOIS BABY ALREADY!? **


	10. Double Take

Disclaimer: I own no part of Reign

AN: LOOK! LOOK! IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS TIME! HUZZAH! Thank you to unnamed visitor, demedicigirl, and Catherine Woods for this one! *kisses all around* Note: around a few days after the last chapter timeline-wise. Enjoy the read everyone!

As King Henry and Queen Catherine walked down from their thrones, Henry held out his hand to his wife. She smiled fondly at him, her hazel eyes gold in the firelight just as he liked to see them. The evening festivities were marching on, but it was time for the two of them to retire. As Catherine was taking her husband's hand, she suddenly felt very dizzy. Seeing her sway on her feet, Henry took the two steps closer to her in one, wrapping a steadying arm around her shoulders. Catherine shook her head slightly and whispered to Henry that she wished to see Nostradamus as soon as possible. Nodding in understanding, her King led her into the hall and proceeded to then sweep her off her feet. Catherine tried to protest, citing decency and her reputation, but Henry would have none of it. He just settled her in his arms, asking her to kindly put her arms around his neck and shoulders. She did so, quite grudgingly—her husband tried not to smile too widely. Striding off to the Court physician's apartments as if he didn't have his pregnant wife in his arms, Catherine was reminded once again of just how strong her Henry was. Soon enough, Their Majesties arrived at the door of the examination room where Henry kicked open the door. Catherine chastised his force, but Henry just kissed her cheek and laid her out on the cleanest looking cot. Nostradamus appeared from a back room with phials in hand.

"King Henry, Queen Catherine, how may I be of service?" The doctor asked, setting the phials down at a table.

Catherine opened her mouth to say, "I," She stopped then glanced with a hint of worry over at her husband. "Henry, dear, you can wait outside if you want."

"I'd like to be here if it's all the same, Catherine." Henry shrugged and sat beside her.

She cleared her throat. "Alright." The Queen turned her attention to Nostradamus who was stroking his beard absentmindedly. "As I've discussed with you, Nostradamus, I've been getting even more tired than usual lately—more so than with my other pregnancies. Just now in the throne room, I was caught up in a bout of dizziness." Henry turned to her in shock and worry.

"Catherine, why didn't you tell me about this?!" He exclaimed, his voice tight.

"I didn't want to worry you, caro." She covered his knee with a soft hand, rubbing gently to calm him. "I didn't want you fretting over me. France needs its King and you've been giving me so much attention already." Henry's irritation flew out the window at his wife's words.

"Darling, I _want_ to be there for you." He slid his hand over the one at his knee, intertwining their fingers and giving her temple a kiss. "Don't you understand that yet? Catherine, my sweet wife, I wasn't there for any of your other pregnancies, even with Francis' birth." Henry rested his chin on her shoulder to whisper adoringly in her ear. "We've come to love each other as we once did in those first years and I'll damn myself to Hell if I don't show you how much I love you now. I'm not going anywhere, love, I won't ever leave your side ever again. No more secrets, my darling. Will you promise me?" His free arm wrapped around her back to bring her into his chest in as much of an embrace as one can while sitting.

She nodded against him, her voice clear. "I think I can promise that."

"…You Grace, if I may?" The two lovers looked up. Nostradamus. They'd forgotten about him.

Henry cleared his throat as Catherine sat back up. "Oh, Nostradamus, of course."

"My Queen, has the morning sickness abated as of yet?" Her old friend questioned, looking at the sheet of notes he'd made for her pregnancy.

"Yes, it has and thank God for that." She sighed in relief.

"Please, would you stand so that I may measure you?" She did so and Nostradamus wrapped a knotted cord around her middle. "Hmm." He looked back down at his notes.

Henry did _not_ like the sound of that. "What's wrong? Nostradamus, is there something wrong?"

"No, there isn't anything wrong, King Henry." The physician took up a quill and began scratching away on the parchment.

"Then what is it, man?!" Henry remembered why he didn't particularly like his wife's personal advisor.

With one last critical look at the page, Nostradamus said, "I do believe that Queen Catherine is carrying twins."

Silence.

Catherine was the first to come out of shock. "What did you just say?"

"I believe that you're pregnant with twins, Your Grace." He repeated with a definitive nod.

She stood and walked away from the cot. "And what makes you think that?" Henry saw her cross her arms and wondered whatever was the matter.

"For a woman who is only six months along by our calculations, you've the measurements of a woman much farther along. Along with that observation, the severe morning sickness when you had it, and the fatigue you speak of, I think it's safe to conclude that you'll be having a pair of babies soon." Catherine spun to glare daggers.

"Did you know before that I would be having twins?" Her tone was beyond furious.

Nostradamus began, "I did have my suspicions, but…"

She cut him off, walking purposefully up to him with her voice rising. "And you couldn't have told me this before, could you? You couldn't have informed me that I was carrying twins before so that I'd have more time to prepare? Even with your Sight, you couldn't tell me that I'd be giving birth to twins at my age?"

"I wanted to be certain, Your Grace…" Henry intervened, and Nostradamus sent his King a grateful glance.

"Yes, thank you, Nostradamus. If you will give the Queen and I a moment?" Henry cut in.

"King Henry, Queen Catherine." The physician left for his personal quarters to give his rulers some space.

Henry went to his wife. "Catherine, darling, what's wrong? Aren't you excited? _Two_ babies, Catherine! _Two_!" He reached for her shoulder, but she stepped away.

"Don't touch me, Henry." He didn't like the way she sounded.

"Catherine?" He tried once more, worried.

She shook her head and turned her back to him. "I don't want to talk just now. Just…leave me. I need to think."

"You've a really thick head, did you know that?" Henry chuckled.

"Excuse me?" She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I just told you I won't leave you." Henry wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands coming to rest where their children were sleeping. "Tell me why you're upset."

She sighed, knowing she was beaten. "I'm having _twins_, Henry. Twins at _my_ age—do you know how dangerous it is to have twins? Do you know?"

"No…" He answered truthfully.

Catherine tilted her head back to rest against his shoulder. "Very, Henry. Even with one child, it's dangerous, but _two_ at the same time? What should happen if…if the babies…if I…" She'd begun shaking by the end and Henry turned her around to hold her properly against him.

"Nothing will happen to you or our beautiful babies, darling." He ran a comforting hand over her back, quieting her nerves. "I won't let it. We'll ask Nostradamus what the best course of action should be and we'll take it from there. One step at a time, and this time, I'll be there right alongside you. What was that?!" He cried, looking down at Catherine's belly between them.

She sniffed and smiled happily up at him before placing his hand on the spot. "The babies kicking."

"Well now, I do think we've got rather strong children then, don't we, darling?" He rubbed the spot and ran his free hand over the rest of her, trying to see if he could feel another kick.

Catherine nodded as she watched her husband feel the children for the first time. "I suppose we do."

"They must take after their mother."

AN: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Henry. You're my King. By my maths, Catherine should be around thirty eight by this time in the show, and I thought it was relevant that she should be worried about having twins because pregnancies apparently do get harder with age and…Renaissance. Explanation enough to be worried, I mean…Lola in that shack with those—tools? AUGH, NO THANK YOU. No worries, everybody, the babies will be alright, but…JUST LETTING YOU KNOW, AS ALWAYS, THERE'S GONNA BE DEVIATION FROM HISTORY, SO PLEASE JUST GO WITH IT AND I HOPE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THE BABIES JUST AS MUCH AS OUR FAVORITE ROYAL FAMILY WILL WHEN THE BABIES DO COME!

To demedicigirl: HUZZAH! I finally got that chapter up for you! Haha, glad you liked it sweetie :) Wait. To be honest with you, there's one more M chapter lined up, but it'll come later. I hope you liked this chapter!

To Maya: I was a bit speechless writing it, so…hahaha ;) I understand you completely. Let me know what you thought of this chapter?

To Catherine Woods: Well…by this point, yall know what the baby will be, but only Issi knows what the sex of the babies will be (SHOUTOUT TO OUR GIRL, ISSI!) You'll love them though, I promise.

To smacked lover 22: Oh, thank goodness. You've put my paranoia at ease. Thank you for reviewing as always, I can breathe again. Henry is kind of adorable, isn't he? I reread his reaction to her pregnancy today and I kinda just swooned over my own work because he's so friggin cute! …then of course he's attentive and wonderful and *sigh* hahahha, I wasn't sure how everyone would respond to her dream/fantasy, but yay! Thank you :)

Some cute times ahead with the family, look forward to that. HAHAHA, Mary hearing the news that it's gonna be twins…I'm cracking up super hard right now.


End file.
